Cherry Quartz
by mudkiplasagna
Summary: Bayonetta and Jeanne were fighting many soldiers coming out of a strange portal that had appeared out of nowhere. They realized that their weak points were the gemlike protrusions on their bodies, and shattered many of them. A dramatic man resembling a lumen sage saw this and forced Bayonetta into a gemstone, giving her the new name "Cherry Quartz"
After a few hours of fighting, the soldiers had stopped coming through the portal. Bayonetta huffed as she looked at the ground around her, which was littered with many shattered gemstones. Suddenly, she felt a blast of energy hit her from behind and she yelled out in shock, and was sent barrelling towards the ground.

"Cereza!" Jeanne shouted as she rushed to the aid of her friend. She turned her head to look to where the projectile had come from. She saw a floating man, dressed completely in white and gold robes.

"Just who are you, and what's going on here?" Bayonetta shouted at the floating man.

"That is none of your concern. Now…" His grin grew wider as he outstretched his hand towards Bayonetta. Bayonetta's soul lifted out of her body, and Jeanne found herself unable to move. Bayonetta cried out in pain as the man laughed. "You didn't even think twice about killing all of those poor, poor gems." He said. "Now you shall live as one of them as… Cherry Quartz. The irony of it is quite amusing." He pointed his other hand to the ground, and a gemstone floated up next to Bayonetta's soul. He clapped his hands together and Bayonetta's soul was sent flying into the gemstone. She screamed as she was sucked into it. "Begone!" The man yelled. The Gemstone flew through the nearby open portal, which closed as soon as the gem crossed the threshold.

The gem was thrown from the portal, towards the ocean. Before the gem went in, however, Bayonetta could faintly see a large woman with pink hair, her hand covered her mouth and her eyes were wide in shock. It felt almost like a dream. The gem sunk to the bottom of the sea, and Bayonetta was now in another deep slumber within the gem…

" _Not again…"_

Many years passed, Bayonetta's consciousness was dormant within the gem until one day…

Bayonetta could hear the faint voices of a girl and a boy. She focused on the voices which had awoken her from her slumber, becoming self-aware yet again.

Connie, Steven, and Peridot sat near the ocean, watching the sunset. Suddenly, the water a little ways out started to foam up and a shape started forming out of the water. A small, moon-shaped gem rose from the ocean and flew towards Steven. He yelped in surprise as the sand around the gem was sent flying upwards into the air. He looked at it and picked it up. "Is… is this…?" Steven wondered. His eyes shone brightly. "It's a gem!" He ran back towards the beach house, Connie called after him to wait up but he rushed in, showing Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl the gem he had found. Connie and Peridot entered the house as well.

"Whoa, cool! Where did you find it?" Amethyst asked. Steven told them about how the ocean had started foaming and the gem had just flown out of it. "Well… I think we should bubble it." Pearl said. "After all, it could be dangerous!"

Steven nodded. He was about to bubble the gem, but it started to shine with a bright light. It floated away from his hands, and he could see the shape of a woman start to form from the light. Her body came out of the gem, and she fell to the ground, breathing heavily. The crescent-shaped, red gem was on her chest, and she wore a skintight black suit that was made out of her hair.

Peridot gazed at Bayonetta excitedly. "Whoa… a quartz!"

Garnet summoned her gauntlets, and Amethyst and Pearl summoned their weapons as well, just to be safe. Garnet was about to poof the new gem, but Steven jumped in front of her. "Wait!" He cried. "She could be a crystal gem!"

Bayonetta slowly got up, her breathing returned to normal. "Where… is this place?" She asked Steven.  
"It's Beach City!" Steven said, excited to meet a new gem.

Cereza looked around the beach house and then quickly ran outside to check her surroundings. "Wh-" Her face contorted into an expression of deep confusion. "This looks nothing like the human world…" Suddenly, the memories of what had happened came back to her. She remembered being tossed through a portal by a man who looked like a Lumen sage, and…

"Jeanne!" Bayonetta said. She turned to the boy. "Where is Jeanne?!"

Steven pondered her question for a moment. "I.. I don't know anybody named Jeanne, sorry…"

Bayonetta bit her lip nervously. Steven pulled her by her arm, leading her inside. Garnet stared at Bayonetta. "You need to explain who you are. We can't have you causing any trouble."  
Bayonetta scoffed. "My name is B-" For some reason, she felt as though she should call herself by the name the strange man had given her. "I am Cherry Quartz." She said, "But you may call me Bayonetta or Cereza. Take your pick."

Garnet grunted slightly. "Well, care to answer a few questions? What were you doing in the ocean?"  
Bayonetta sat down at the counter, her legs crossed casually. She was examining her gloves. "I was cast through a portal to this world by a man dressed in white." She refrained from saying 'Lumen Sage' as she didn't feel like explaining. She saw that the people before her had gemstones placed on their body, similar to hers. "Care to explain this?" She pointed to the gem on her chest.  
"That's… your gem, right?" Pearl said. "You… do know how that works?"

"If it gets broken, I die, correct?" Bayonetta asked. "You know I wasn't always like this, the man that sent me here gave me this horrid form."

"Wait, so you were a human?" Steven gasped.

"Th-that's impossible!" Pearl shouted. "How could something like this happen? It just doesn't make sense!"

"Well, Pearl, we said the same thing about a human having a child with a gem, and that happened. I guess that anything could happen." Garnet said.

Steven interrupted Garnet and Pearl's conversation. "What's your gem weapon?!"

"Gem weapon?" Bayonetta asked the child. "What do you mean?" She looked around at Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl, and saw that each had their own distinct weapon. She remembered that they had summoned them moments before. "Oh, those. I haven't tried to call mine yet." She said.

"Oooooh you _have_ to try to summon it!" Steven cried.

"Alright little one, settle down!" Bayonetta said. She got up from the stool next to the counter and put her hand on her gem, focusing. She could feel that inside the gem, there was another presence besides her own soul. She reached into it with her mind. She outstretched her hands to both sides, and four guns appeared, one in each hand and on each foot. She chuckled as she looked at the label on one of the guns. "Ha! Fitting! Looks like these babies are called _Summertime_ " She smiled brightly and took aim at the lamp near the couch at the back of the room. A glowing bullet left the gun and shattered the lamp in less than a fraction of a second. "Now this, I could get used to!"  
Pearl yelled in surprise as the lamp fell to the ground, glass littering a small radius around it.  
Steven was very joyful. "Wo-ooow!" He said. " _Four_ guns!?"  
She smiled at him warmly. "That's right, little one. Two guns wouldn't be quite enough, and three guns? Well, that would just be an unfortunate number, wouldn't it?"

"Bayonetta…" Pearl said in a tone that sounded like she was trying to be polite. "Could you maybe… _not_ destroy our furniture?"

"Hmph. I suppose so." Bayonetta shrugged and the guns disappeared. "Okay, so, how are we going to go about finding my dear lost friend, Jeanne? She was with me before I entered the portal. I think it's been a very long time…" She paused. "I saw a woman, before I sunk into the ocean. She was rather large, and she had pink hair."

The rest of the gems all had looks of surprise, as did Connie. "That… that was Rose Quartz, Steven's mother. She hasn't been with us for fourteen years." Pearl said grimly.  
Bayonetta sighed. "So it's at least been fourteen years. I wonder…" She thought for a second.

Steven spoke up. "We have a warp pad, if you want to try and use that to find her." Pearl tried hushing Steven, but it was too late. "W-we can't risk that. We have a lot of more important things to take care of! We have to destroy the cluster first!"

Bayonetta tilted her head. "Cluster?" She asked.

Peridot responded. "The cluster is a giant forced gem fusion living in the middle of the earth. If it comes out of its gems, the whole earth is _doomed._ All life on the planet will be wiped out."  
Bayonetta's eyes widened in surprise. _Something with the power to wipe out all of humanity…_ _I've been through this far too many times._ "Very well, then. I shall help you defeat this 'cluster'." Steven cheered.

Garnet's voice broke through the conversation. "How do we know we can trust you?"

Bayonetta simply responded, "If I wanted to cause you any harm, believe me, I would have already done so by now. It would not have been hard."

Garnet laughed. "Really? Mind if we give you a small test?"

Bayonetta nodded. "You're on."

Garnet looked at Pearl. "Let's take this outside."  
A few minutes later, Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, Steven, Peridot, Connie and Bayonetta were all standing outside on the beach. "Alright, the test is simple. Pearl here is going to bring out more and more holo-pearls. We'll see how many you can defeat before you give up, and if the number is large enough, you will have proved your power and we will believe that you mean us no harm."  
"Enough talk." Bayonetta said. She summoned her guns, struck a pose, and winked at Pearl. "Let's rock, baby!" Pearl's cheeks turned cyan as she blushed. Her gem started glowing and three holo-Pearls appeared in front of Bayonetta.

She pointed the two guns on her hands at the three pearls, and easily defeated them. "Is that all you've got, Pearl? Surely you can give me more than this."

Pearl nodded, accepting Bayonetta's challenge. "Fine then, prepare to taste defeat!" She yelled.

"Drama queens…" Amethyst said from the sidelines.

Ten more holo-pearls appeared, this time they were in a small circle around Bayonetta. She hit one in the face with her gun, grabbed it, and threw it at another one. They both poofed. She swung back around to face the eight at her back. One tried to swing at Bayonetta, but she dodged, and time slowed down for her. To the crystal gems, it looked like Bayonetta was moving almost three times as fast as a normal person should be able to. "Whoa!" Steven exclaimed.

Bayonetta punched one of the holo-pearls rapidly. It disappeared. Then, she reached her arm back and the hair forming her suit on her arms, legs, and on her sleeves retreated slightly. A small portal formed at the back of her head, and some of her hair was fed into it. A larger portal appeared near her, and a giant fist with her hair attached to it came out of it and punched the seven remaining holo-pearls away. They poofed one-by-one in midair, like a fireworks display.

Pearl was left standing with her mouth wide open in shock. "I can't believe my flipping eyes!" She said. Peridot, Amethyst, Steven, and Connie seemed to have had similar reactions. Garnet had her arms crossed, her face unreadable.

Bayonetta turned back towards the gems. She dusted off her gloves, and put her hands on her hips. "Well, it seems that I've passed your little test. What's say we go and finish off that cluster, hm?"

Garnet waited for a second with her mouth arched downwards. Then, it formed into a crooked smile. "Heh. Welcome to the Crystal Gems."


End file.
